Boylston Family of Boston
Boylston Family of Boston is noteworthy family of the Boston Brahmin upper class society of New England. Many noteworthy descendants and connections. The Boylston Family is an American political family from Maine and Massachusetts whose members include: Thomas Boylston, Immigrant * Thomas Boylston (1614-1653): English immigrant to New England, patriarch of Boylston Family in Boston, settled in Watertown, Massachusetts - Born about 1615 (aged 20 in 1635). Planter from London who came to Massachusetts Bay in 1635 on the "Defence," & settled in Watertown MA. Died after 26 Jul 1652 & before 12 Mar 1654/5. 1635 Voyage to America He was one of 111 passenger recorded for the English ship [[Defense 1635 passengers | Defense]], which left London, England late July 1635 with her master, Edward Bostocke, arriving at Massachusetts Bay Colony on October 8th. One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. Thomas was #39 on the passenger roll sheet. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Landmarks * Boylston Street in Boston and the one in Jamaica Plain are named after Ward Nicholas Hallowell-Boylston (1749-1828) * Town of Boylston, Massachusetts after Ward Nicholas Hallowell-Boylston (1749-1828) * Boylston Hall at Harvard University, and the Boylston Professorship of Rhetoric and Oratory at Harvard in honor of his uncle, Nicholas Boylston. Boylston Notables * Thomas Boylston (1644-1695): doctor, son of the English immigrant. * Susanna Boylston (1708-1797) - the mother of the 2nd President of the United States, John Adams (1735-1826), and grandmother of the 6th President, John Quincy Adams (1767-1848). * Zabdiel Boylston (1679-1766): physician, participated in many notable "firsts" in New England medical science Hallowell-Boylston Family * Mary Boylston (1722-1795) in 1746 married a British naval officer, Benjamin Hallowell (1725-1799), who later became His Majesty's Commissioner of the Port of Boston, serving during the time of the Boston Tea Party. Because of their Loyalists background, this family had to flee Boston during the American Revolutionary War. * Ward Nicholas Hallowell-Boylston (1749-1828): benefactor, Harvard University * Benjamin Hallowell-Carew (1761-1834) - a senior officer (admiral) in the Royal Navy. He was one of the select group of officers, referred to by Lord Nelson as his "Band of Brothers", who served with him at the Battle of the Nile. * Mary Hallowell (1762-) * Dr. Zabdiel Boylston Adams Jr. (b. Oct. 25, 1829 - d. May 1, 1902) Adams See also : Adams Family of Boston - * Adams, Brooks (1848-1927) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) -an American historian and a critic of capitalism. * Adams, Charles Francis I (1807-1886) - Diplomat and US Ambassador to England for Abraham Lincoln during the US Civil War, son of Pres. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848). * Adams, Charles Francis II (1835-1915) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) - A colonel in the Union Army, railroad regulator and executive, an author of historical works, and a member of the Massachusetts Park Commission. * Adams, Charles Francis III (1866-1954) - 44th Secretary of the US Navy, son of John Quincy Adams (1833-1894). * Adams, Charles Francis IV (1910-1999) - 1st President of Raytheon Company. * Adams, John, Pres. (1735-1826) - ( JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, HAdams) - 2nd US President. * Adams, Peter B (1738-1823) - Revolutionary War captain of Braintree Militia company, brother of Pres John Adams. * Adams, Elihu (1741-1776) - Revolutionary War captain of Braintree Militia company, brother of Pres John Adams. * Adams, George C (1863-1900) - son of John Quincy Adams (1833-1894)- a former head coach of the Harvard University football program from 1890 to 1892. * Adams, John Quincy, Pres. (1767-1848) - sixth US President, son of Pres. John Adams (1735-1826). * Adams, John Q (1833-1894) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), American lawyer and politician. * Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1918) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), a prominent American Historian. * Adams, Louisa C (1831-1870) (daughter of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886)) - traveled extensively to Italy, died there of tetenus infection from minor foot injury * Adams, Thomas B (1910-1997) - ( JAdams7, CFAdams6, CHAdams5, JQAdams, John Adams (1735-1826), JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, HAdams) - a 20th-century American business executive, writer, academician, and political candidate. Category:Boylston (surname) Category:Descendancy Lists Category:Boston Brahmin